


Resistance is Futile

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Episode: s17e09 Depravity Standard, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Piercings, No Plot/Plotless, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Carisi is so eager to please his mentor and crush, Rafael Barba.As for the ADA, he's a big tease with a nipple piercing.But after working that case together and a subsequent kiss, resisting each other is futile.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Resistance is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback is set during the episode Depravity Standard after Barisi work the case together.   
> The rest is essentially Barisi fooling around but you probably already knew that.  
> Enjoy!

_Rafael turned and followed after Carisi. There was no point in holding back anymore. Despite his initial complaining, the detective had been a lot of help on the case. Even if the result wasn’t what they had anticipated, Carisi at least deserved a thank you for his part._

_The ADA managed to catch up with his enthusiastic protégé down the street. He caught Carisi’s elbow, feeling the same warmth from when Carisi touched him. That warm feeling was like a drug, no matter how many times he tried to say no, one hit and he was hooked._

_“Barba, what’s going on? Is everything okay?”_

_Rafael took a breath to compose himself, as looking into Carisi’s eyes distracted him for a moment. “I just want to thank you for your help on the case. You’re going to be a great lawyer when you make the switch.”_

_Carisi looked down, flattered by the comments, unable to control a beaming smile. “Have to pass the bar exam first.”_

_“You’ll do fine.” Rafael replied without hesitation. He reached up a hand and placed it gently on Carisi’s chest. “I believe in you.”_

_“Thanks, Barba.” By this point, a blush had formed on Carisi’s cheeks._

_Rafael couldn’t bring himself to move away, despite knowing Carisi was off to check on Rollins in hospital. Instead, when his wide green eyes met curious ice blue ones, his gaze briefly fell to Carisi’s lips. That one split second gave away his true intentions._

_“Come here.”_

_Rafael tugged on Carisi’s lapels, dragging him closer. Carisi seemed surprised at first, but offered no objections. His head tilted slightly and eyes were fluttering closed. Rafael closed the gap and captured Carisi’s lips in his own._

_His arms slid around Carisi’s neck, keeping the detective close. Rafael felt Carisi respond in kind with slender arms wrapping around his waist. He savoured the moment, sucking on Carisi’s bottom lip and kissing him again to taste the beautiful top lip. The ADA didn’t even want to come up for air at that point, just drown in the drug that was Dominick Carisi._

_Carisi pulled back, his warm breath ghosting over Rafael’s lips as he did. “That was unexpected, but really nice.”_

_Rafael touched Carisi’s cheek, taking a moment to admire how gorgeous the other man was. “I better let you go. Say hi to Rollins for me.”_

_Carisi let Rafael go with one last soft kiss to the forehead. “How am I supposed to take care of Rollins when I’m going to be thinking about you all the time?”_

_“You’ll find a way, detective.”_

***

It had been days since Carisi had seen Rafael. Four days to be precise. During those four days Carisi had been going crazy, replaying Rafael’s kiss over in his mind. He wanted nothing more than to pick up where they left off.

Unfortunately, life had other plans. First was Rollins difficult birth and Carisi’s duty to take care of his partner during that time. Rafael had some busy court days, keeping him occupied. Crime didn’t stop just because Carisi was desperate to make out with the ADA.

Carisi had tried calling Rafael during his spare moments but it always went to voicemail. He tried to limit his calls to twice a day, hoping he didn’t look desperate. The detective couldn’t help but wonder if Rafael was avoiding him.

The moment he had free time, Carisi took the initiative and headed to Rafael’s office. He hoped more than anything that the ADA would be there. His mood was a roller coaster, alternating between excitement and anxiety at the thought of seeing Rafael again.

Carmen’s desk was empty when Carisi arrived, but Rafael’s door was open. His heart beat faster in anticipation and he found himself smoothing out his jacket. He whipped out his phone and used selfie camera mode for a quick hair check.

Upon entering the office, Carisi knocked on the door to signal his arrival. Rafael was sitting on the couch, reading papers intently. His suit jacket and vest were discarded and shirt sleeves rolled up. Carisi loved the look that he’d mentally labelled “Barba down to business”.

“Detective! What can I do for you?”

Rafael didn’t even look up from his papers to greet Carisi. The flat tone of voice worried the detective a little, giving evidence that Rafael was pretending their kiss didn’t happen. However, on closer inspection, Carisi noticed the hint of a smile on the ADA’s face. He wondered if it was possible that Rafael was teasing him, making him work for it.

“You tell me. You’re the one that kissed me four days ago.” Carisi replied, walking over to the couch and staring down at the man that invaded his mind.

“Clever observation. Now what are you going to do about it.” Rafael gave the slightest glance to Carisi, daring him to make the next move.

Carisi swallowed a lump in his throat and made a move to sit on the couch. He sidled up next to Rafael, placing a hand on his arm. “Maybe after work today, you and I could have dinner together?”

Rafael still kept his eyes on the paperwork, though it was clear he wasn’t reading anything on the page. “Typical Carisi, going the romantic route. Instead of throwing me on my desk, you’re asking me out on a date.”

Carisi felt a little flustered, wondering how to proceed. He wished that Rafael would look at him but didn’t want to force anything. “Why wouldn’t I want to date you? I liked kissing you, a lot. I like learning from you and about you. I don’t know what you want but I’m not a one night stand kind of guy…”

Rafael finally looked at Carisi, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. “You think I’m a one night stand type of guy?”

“No, I don’t think that at all. I mean, I don’t know much about your life outside of case work.” Carisi felt his cheeks turning pink. He eyed his surroundings as though an object around him would hold an answer.

“Relax, Carisi.” Rafael laughed and cupped Carisi’s face so the two faced each other. “You don’t have to try so hard to impress me. I’m already impressed by you. So stop talking and do something else with your mouth.”

A huge beaming smile broke out on Carisi’s face as he moved in to kiss Rafael. His body tingled with delight the moment their lips touched. As an arm snaked around his waist, Carisi swiped his tongue against Rafael’s mouth. A soft hum of pleasure escaped him once Rafael’s tongue greeted his. The first taste of Rafael had Carisi hungry for more. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Rafael’s mouth.

Carisi wanted the other man closer to him. His hands migrated from Rafael’s hips up to grab the blue pinstriped suspenders and pull him in. Carisi could feel the heat from the kiss filling him and wanted nothing more than to melt.

Their kiss broke off with the need for some air and they stared into each other’s blissed out eyes. The detective loosened one hand on the suspenders, taking the moment to feel Rafael’s body through the button up shirt. He could feel the rise and fall of Rafael’s chest beneath his hand.

“Oh I’ll never get any work done at this rate.” Rafael sighed but smiled to show he was joking. He brushed a soft kiss against Carisi’s lips. “I’d ask you for help but I get the feeling you’d be more of a distraction.”

Carisi laughed softly in response, still allowing his stray hand to explore Rafael’s body. How he longed to rip the business shirt off and explore what lay beneath. His hand drifted over to the suspenders again, when Carisi felt something interesting. He circled the area of Rafael’s nipple with gentle fingertips, catching something unmistakable through the material.

“Barba, do you have your _nipple pierced_?”

“I could tell you the story or we could go back to making out before I have to throw you out and get work done.” Rafael nuzzled at Carisi’s hairline, hinting at what he wanted to do.

“How about a compromise?” Carisi couldn’t stop beaming at his new discovery. He quickly turned to the door, as though making sure no-one was watching. “You can show it to me.”

“Oh you’re not going to let it go, are you?” Rafael loosened his tie and dropped it beside the couch.

Carisi eased Rafael’s hands aside and began unbuttoning the shirt. It felt like he was unwrapping a present. Little by little, skin and a dusting of chest hair were being revealed. He brushed the right suspender of Rafael’s shoulder and opened the shirt fully.

There, on Rafael’s brownish pink nipple, was a silver ring secured with a small ball. Carisi found himself mesmerised by the piercing, particularly because it was Rafael of all people. He circled the area with his fingertips, enjoying the feel of bare skin and chest hair. Carisi lightly took the nipple between two fingers before giving the ring the slightest tug, causing Rafael to let out an involuntary moan at the sensation.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Carisi retracted his hand in concern.

Rafael chuckled and grabbed the hand in his own, kissing the knuckles. “Not at all, actually.”

Carisi bent down for a closer look. “I really wouldn’t have expected you, of all people, to have this.”

Rafael trailed his free hand into Carisi’s hair, amused by his companion’s clear fascination with the piercing. “The Three Musketeers of Jerome Avenue all have one. Parting gift before I set off to Harvard. Eddie’s idea, of course, since we couldn’t get tattoos. Alex, given his political aspirations, suggested a place they couldn’t be seen. So, since eyebrows and tongues were out, _voila_!”

“You know, I’ve never known why people got these. I didn’t understand the appeal. But I have to admit, this is hot!”

Carisi kissed the pierced nub, feeling the ring brushing against his lips. He slid his tongue over the nipple, feeling chest hairs caressing his cheek. He pulled back and blew a warm breath of air over the now moistened area, causing another involuntary moan from the ADA.

Rafael used a finger to tip up Carisi’s chin. He provided a warm kiss to the soft lips he now craved. “As much as I’d love to continue this, Carmen is due back from lunch soon and Liv is due to pop by right after.”

Carisi let out a whine of frustration as he watched Rafael do up his shirt. “We’re still on for tonight, right? Do you want to come to my place, or yours?”

Rafael slipped his tie back on and adjusted the knot. “We can decide that after dinner. I’m in the mood for a nice, juicy steak.”

Carisi stood up from the couch, placing his hands on his hips. “Can’t we order take out instead. I’ll be honest, I don’t think I can hold off.”

Rafael stood up from the couch, grabbing Carisi’s surprisingly firm biceps. He leaned in as though to kiss the detective but stopped an inch from his lips. “You promised me dinner and I’m going to hold you to it, _Dominick._ ”

“How is it that even you saying my name is sexy?” Carisi nuzzled his nose against Rafael’s and slipped into one last kiss before having to leave. “I wouldn’t have promised anything if I knew you were a tease with a nipple piercing.”

“Yes, you would have.” Rafael led Carisi to the door, giving his hand a squeeze. “Because you’re a romantic and it’s one of the reasons I like you as much as I do.”

Carisi reluctantly left Rafael’s office. He provided a quick greeting to Carmen who had just arrived back from lunch, as predicted. The detective knew he was in for an excruciatingly slow afternoon and hoped nothing would disrupt his night with Rafael. He needed to find out what other surprises that body held.


End file.
